1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of portable computing devices, and more particularly, to a portable computing device that is optimized to function in contaminant conscious environments, such as healthcare, warehouse, and shipping environments. The portable has a sealed casing, a soft exterior, and is resistant to solvents so that it can be easily wiped and disinfected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable personal computers (PCs), including tablet PCs, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), allow computer users to utilize many of the functions of a personal computer while facilitating freedom of movement about a workplace. One type of portable computer, the tablet PC, can offer a very high level of mobility and flexibility to the user. These types of portable computers are well suited for use in the medical profession, where a doctor or nurse can use the portable computer in place of a pen and paper. Because portable computers allow users to easily update files electronically while also recording data on a single device and moving from point to point, they are potentially very useful in manufacturing and shipping environments where they may be used to track inventory, record inspection data and manage work flow.
By comparison to a desktop computer, portable computers are compact, lightweight, and easy to carry. However, portable computer designs may be limited by a tradeoff between compactness and robustness. In other words, portable computers can be made small and lightweight by reducing the amount of material that is devoted to strengthening and cushioning the device. Similarly, adding design elements that strengthen a device or make it more impact resistant usually entails making the device heavier and/or larger. Another design consideration, processing capability, may also inhibit the utility of portable computers in particularly moist or dirty environments. For instance, increasing the processing power of a computer generally equates to increasing the amount of heat the device will produce. Such heat must be dissipated, either through an active cooling system or through the body of the device. Excessive heat dissipation through the body of the device may cause the exterior of the device to become so hot that it may burn a user or at least cause them discomfort. While an active cooling system, such as a fan, cools the computer in a more ergonomic fashion, an active cooling system generally requires recesses and an airflow path through the computer. The airflow openings of a typical active cooling system may make the portable computer susceptible to contamination by dust, dirt, and germs. Similarly, because the contamination may occur in sensitive areas of the PC that are difficult and impractical to access and clean, it may be difficult to disinfect or clean the PC without damaging it.